Dr. Brief
|Race = Human |Gender = Male |Date of birth = c. Age 708 |Date of death = May 8, Age 774 (revived) Age 779 (time reversed, death undone) Sometime before Age 780 |Address = WST 3338926 K. |Occupation = President of Capsule Corporation Scientist |FamConnect = Mrs. Brief (wife) Tights (daughter)Jaco the Galactic Patrolman, 2013 Bulma (daughter) Vegeta (son-in-law) Trunks (grandson) Future Trunks (grandson, alternate timeline) Bulla (granddaughter) Bulma Leigh (descendant) Vegeta Jr. (descendant) Scratch (pet) }} Dr. Brief (ブリーフ博士, Burīfu Hakase) is an elderly, brilliant and eccentric scientist. He is the founder of Capsule Corporation, father of Tights and Bulma, and grandfather of Trunks and Bulla. Dr. Brief is also one of the smartest and richest men in the world. He lives in West City with his wife and their many pets. Appearance ]] He is a short, stocky man. His hair is very similar to that of his daughter, but is gray/blue instead of green. He also has a large gray mustache. He dons a white lab coat with a blue undershirt, and black pants. He is almost always seen smoking a cigarette, and wears large glasses. Personality Dr. Brief is easy-going and friendly. He rarely leaves his home, even if it means almost certain death; in the Majin Buu Saga, he and his wife, Mrs. Brief, refuse to leave their pets even after Capsule Corporation has been specifically targeted for destruction. This is probably due to the fact that they know they can always be wished back with the Dragon Balls. He can often be found tinkering on a number of complicated gadgets while surrounded by his beloved pets. His favorite pet is a small black cat named Scratch (or Tama, in Japanese), which usually is perched on his shoulder. In the early Dragon Ball series, Dr. Brief was depicted as a little bit of a pervert when Bulma tried a capsule and dirty magazines were in the contents, with Bulma being very angered with her father for this, and Goku, not realizing what the magazines actually were, pitied the girls because he thought they were too poor to even afford clothes. In Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods, it is shown that neither he nor his wife were aware that he was the richest man in the world until they overheard Chi-Chi point that fact out to Mr. Satan after he mistook Dr. Brief for one of the catering staff at Bulma's Birthday party, showing he is apparently ignorant of his own wealth. Biography Background Dr. Brief graduated from the West City College department of science and engineering. He completed his doctorate in the department of science and engineering graduate program at that same college. His major was physical science. He established Capsule Corporation after his invention of the revolutionary item, the Dynocaps Capsule. Until Dragon Ball GT, he is the representative director and president of his company. ''Jaco The Galactic Patrolman'' In Age 739, Dr. Brief and his family visits Tights is on Omori's island, and reveals that he knew of Omori's reputation for his work in space-time research. ''Dragon Ball'' His role in Dragon Ball is very minimal, but in Dragon Ball Z, he receives ample appearances. In Dragon Ball, Bulma introduces Goku to her father, who at first confuses Goku as Bulma's boyfriend, which frustrates her. He then repairs the scooter of the police officer who showed up. ''Dragon Ball Z'' Frieza Saga In Dragon Ball Z, he modifies and improves the Nameless Namek's spaceship in order to help Krillin and Gohan gather the Namekian Dragon Balls to revive their friends who fell at the hands of Nappa. He also makes Goku a spaceship for his travel to planet Namek, modeled after Kami's ship and the Attack Ball of Goku's arrival on Earth. After Frieza was defeated, Vegeta demands that Dr. Brief make him a Gravity Room that can produce 300 times the Earth's normal gravity in order to surpass Goku in strength. Cell Saga A few years later, in the Android Arc, he and Bulma restore Android 16, who was badly damaged by Semi-Perfect Cell before the Cell Games, showing off their technical know-how. Alternate timeline In the alternate timeline, it is revealed by Future Bulma that he had passed away sometime before Age 780. However, it is unknown what his cause of death was, he could have been killed when the Androids destroyed West City or from natural causes. Future Trunks briefly alludes to Future Dr. Brief when privately thanking his grandfather for his watch while locating the point where Goku would land and guiding the Z Fighters to it.Dragon Ball Z episode 121, "Welcome Back Goku" ''Dragon Ball Super'' Battle of Gods Saga Dr. Brief attends Bulma's birthday party with Mrs. Brief. Universe 6 Saga ''Battle of Gods'' Four years after the defeat of Kid Buu, Dr. Brief is at Capsule Corporation celebrating Bulma's birthday party. Dr. Brief was asked to get Mr. Satan another drink due to Mr. Satan mistaking him for one of the catering staff, which was not helped by Dr. Brief's carefree reaction to Mr. Satan's request. It was only when Ox-King informed Mr. Satan that he was Bulma's father, Dr. Brief, did Mr. Satan realize who he was, causing Mr. Satan to literally fall out of his chair, due to realizing he had just insulted the greatest genius in the world. Chi-Chi then tells Mr. Satan that Dr. Brief is also the richest man in the world, a fact which apparently neither Dr. Brief or his wife were aware of. Upon realizing his mistake Mr. Satan tried desperately to apologize for being rude, even though Dr. Brief was not offended and even offered to fulfill Mr. Satan's request of a drink, Mr. Satan insisted on bringing Dr. Brief's a drink instead to apologize for his rudeness, so Dr. Brief asked for a cola, causing Mr. Satan to run off saying that he would bring Dr. Brief a whole case of cola. ''Resurrection ‘F’'' Dr. Brief reunites with Jaco inside Capsule Corporation and offers him to see his gold-fish. Outside, Dr. Brief and Jaco are relaxing by the pond while Jaco is feeding the gold-fish. Eventually, Jaco realizes that playing with the gold-fish was wasting his time and he needs to speak with Bulma. After Dr. Brief gets Bulma, they are informed that Frieza has been revived and is heading to Earth for revenge. After Jaco walks off because he doesn't want to encounter Frieza, Bulma follows and accidentally knocks Dr. Brief into the pond. Power level In Dragon Ball Z: The Anime Adventure Game, Dr. Brief's power level is 12. Video game appearances *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z 2: Super Battle'' *''Dragon Ball Z Gaiden: Shin Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku - Chikyū-Hen'' *''Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact'' (assist character) *''Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans'' *''Dragon Ball: Origins 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team'' *''IC Carddass Dragon Ball'' Voice actors *Japanese: Jōji Yanami (most media), Ryōichi Tanaka (Dragon Ball Z: Fukkatsu no ‘F’) *Ocean Group dub: Paul Dobson (Saiyan and Namek sagas), Scott McNeil (Android and Buu sagas, Kai TBC) *FUNimation dub: Chris Forbis (Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z), Mark Stoddard (Dragon Ball Z Kai) *Blue Water dub: Corby Proctor *AB Groupe dub: Paul Bandey *Portuguese dub: Ricardo Spínola *Portuguese dub (Brazil): Eleu Salvador *Croatian dub: Sven Jakir *Hebrew dub: Efron Atkin Trivia *Like everyone in his family, Dr. Brief's name is a pun on garments (briefs). *Like his wife, Dr. Brief's appearance from Dragon Ball to Dragon Ball Z does not change. *Unlike his wife who looks young, Dr. Brief retains an old appearance throughout the series. Even in Dragon Ball, he is never shown with other than gray hair. According to his birthdate, he is about fifty at the time of his debut, and at least seventy later during his last appearance,http://www.kanzenshuu.com/translations/v-jump-december-2013-akira-toriyama/ which would explain his passing later on, as he would be ninety in Dragon Ball GT. *It is speculated that Trunks's purple hair is inherited from him because Bulma's hair was originally purple. The two also share a very similar hairstyle, and during the Buu Saga, Bulma also shares a similar hairstyle to them. *Unlike most characters that first appeared in Dragon Ball, his importance is larger in Dragon Ball Z. Examples include remaking the spacepod Goku was in, and fixing up Android 16. *His hobby is collecting dirty magazines, despite being the most successful individual of the 700's.[http://www.kanzentai.com/trans-daiz07.php?m=03&id=character_a-c#brief '']Daizenshuu 7, 1996 Gallery References pt-br:Dr. Brief Category:Characters Category:Doctors Category:Fathers Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Z Fighters Support Category:DB Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:JGP Characters Category:DBS Characters